Zoro's Surprise
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: On February 28,the Mugiwara crew finally reach an island! After they land on the island, Zoro starts acting weird around Sanji. Finally, the crew sees Zoro in a state that that they didn't really want to see. SanjixZoro
1. It's my birthday?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I really wish. Oda Eiichiro has so much talent! He owns Zoro! I want Zoro!!! If I had that much talent…I really don't need to go to high school.

* * *

**

The Mugiwara crew had sailed on the Grandline for few days without finding any land. Luffy, who had always something to do, finally was laying on the wood floor whining to Nami. "Nami, when are we reaching land!? I'm getting tired here!"

Nami sighed, "I don't know. We're supposed to see land any minute now. Zoro, do you see anything?" Zoro was on the crow's nest, supposedly watching for any islands. "Zoro?" There was no answer. Nami shrugged. "Why did I even put him up there in charge anyways? I knew better to know that he sleeps…" She muttered.

Nami slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply when Sanji came out from the kitchen and called for lunch. "Ah, Sanji there you are. Can you go up on that crow's nest and wake Zoro up? I know he can't hear from this height."

"Yes, Nami-san♥ I'll do it right now!" Sanji smiled and threw her a kiss. Nami swished her hand away as if the kiss was thrown off. "Sanji, you already have a lover. You shouldn't flirt with me like that!"

Sanji laughed. "Oh, Nami-san! _He_ wouldn't mind! He knows that I love you too♥"

"Uh-huh. Well, I'll be in the kitchen along with the others. Just bring Zoro in here too."

"Roger, Nami-san!" He watched Nami walk into the kitchen and he slowly climbed the tall loose ladders to the crow's nest.

Zoro was sleeping in the middle of the crow's nest, arms behind his head and legs crossing over each other. By the drooling from his mouth, he has been sleeping for a very long time. Sanji kicked Zoro's arm and continued to kick him until he started to grunt. He stared blankly at Sanji and smeared the saliva onto his right arm. He glared at Sanji and growled, "What?"

"Lunch, my sweet."

Zoro shivered, "Ew, don't say that. That gives me the creeps."

"Why? We're in love? Don't you feel honored?" Sanji sat down next to Zoro and hugged him. Sanji nibbled on Zoro's earlobe with the shiny golden earrings. He twitched and pushed Sanji away with both hands on Sanji's face.

"…Not really." Zoro stood up and looked over the sea. "…Hey."

"…What?"

"I see an island."

After Zoro reported to his crew that he saw an island, the ship got busy. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were jumping around the upper deck; Nami and Robin were listing the clothes, food, and books they wanted to buy there, and Sanji was dressing himself up to meet some 'fine ladies.' Zoro sat on the corner of the dining table, next to the refrigerator, and listened to everybody's excitement.

Few hours later, the Merry Go finally met land. The spring island was a busy village with many different types of people. The crew missed the society world and couldn't wait to 'jump in.' Nami called all of the crew before letting them loose. "Now listen. Since we landed on this island, it takes two days to fill up the log pose. Meanwhile, you can party, run around, play games, buy goods, or anything. But, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID TO ATTRACT THE CROWD! Especially you Luffy!" She pointed to Luffy and glared, "You always get us into trouble! You know that you are on the wanted list! You too, Zoro and Robin!" Nami smiled and finally let everyone go. A little while later, Usopp came up to Sanji and asked, "Sanji, isn't it almost your birthday?" Sanji paused. He completely forgot his birthday. "Wow, it's the day after tomorrow. I'm turning 19 _again_." He laughed. (Lucky! One Piece characters don't age!)

"What do you want for your birthday? Since we came to the island, it's a perfect time for me to buy some gifts for you."

"Eh, I really wanted some gigantic pots that selling over there…" His eyes were looking at the pots that were about 45,000 Berries each. Usopp froze and laughed. "You're such a good joker!" He stammered backwards, away from Sanji, and ran after Luffy and Chopper who were running into a restaurant.

"I wasn't joking…" Sanji whispered to himself. He picked up the list of food supplies he had to get and jumped off the Merry Go and into the noisy city.

* * *

**How'd you like it? The story should get good after this chapter…didn't make one yet though.**

**Read first, review now.**


	2. Where is Zoro?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**If the grammar is bad, I apologize. I type fanfics in the middle of the night when I have the creativity. When you type stuff on the computer at night, you tend to become…sloppy. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

The crew was split into four groups: Nami and Robin; Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji. Nami and Robin bought some books to soothe their sailing days and some clothes because they were getting tired of wearing the same clothes repeating times. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were running from store to store examining items that they never seen before. Luffy left Usopp and Chopper and ran into a restaurant and ate tons of meat included dinners. Later, Usopp had to use his money to pay most of the food Luffy gobbled on. Everyone was having a fun time.

Sanji was finished buying food supplies and went back to put them in the 'anti-Luffy' locked refrigerator. He clapped his hands and felt quite happy and decided to flirt around with some ladies. He changed into a finer suit and tie and strolled to some group of ladies nearby.

Few hours later, Sanji came back to the Merry Go with kiss marks all over his cheek and feeling really pleased of himself. _Wow, I'm still popular! Man, I love this town!_ He stopped suddenly, looked both directions, and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe the lipstick off his face. _If Zoro found out about this, our relationship will be over!_ He thought to himself as he flipped the handkerchief to use the other clean side. He finished cleaning his face and threw away the handkerchief to a nearby trash bin. He was walking away when he realized that he hadn't seen Zoro this whole day. Sanji stood there in silence. He became a little worried. _I should ask the others about Zoro…_So he went off to find the others, mostly Zoro.

It took a while to gather all of the crew together, but somehow, Sanji couldn't find Zoro anywhere. Sanji asked, "Do you guys know where Zoro went? I didn't see him this afternoon."

"Nope. Hadn't seen him anywhere." Usopp replied. Sanji bit his lip. "Where'd he go!?"

Everyone shrugged. "He could be training." Chopper stated.

"That could be, but he didn't bring his swords or any weights." Sanji answered.

"Maybe he got lost."

That seemed like a good answer. Everyone knew that Zoro gets lost-a lot. If anyone lead Zoro, they will sure be lost and never come back. "I think he's lost. Don't worry Sanji. Few hours later and he will come back." Nami smiled and tried to comfort Sanji. Sanji sighed and looked up at Nami. "Thanks Nami-san. I hope so."

Luffy laughed. "What if Zoro went out with a different guy and had sex with him?" That silenced everyone. It was as if Sanji's whole body becoming white from shock. Sanji fell onto his knees, eyes were white as snow. Nami and Usopp were beating Luffy up and screaming at his confused face. Robin squatted next to Sanji and smiled, "Kenshi-san will never do that. He's an man that never breaks promises. That includes love, Cook-san."

Sanji weakly smiled at Robin, but sank to the ground again. Sanji really hopes that Zoro is_ just_ lost.

* * *

**And the story continues.**

**Don't you hate those? LoL I'm not trying to be evil or anything. The next chapter will state why this story is rated for mature. It depends on how 'perverted' you mind is. () Just wait and see...**

**Read this, Review now.**


	3. Sanji's stressful hours

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**Yeay! So many reviews!! Thanks for writing such wonderful reviews! It makes the author really pleased. Thanks! **

**Let's get onto the story! That's why readers came here for right?

* * *

**

The noisy town soon quieted itself down after dusk. Some of the stores were closing down and turning off the lights. Sanji paced in the kitchen as he diced some tomatoes for the spaghetti. Zoro did not come back. "Sanji-kun, either you are going to pace until Zoro comes back or make dinner. Please choose." Nami spoke finally after watching Sanji with a worried face. "Usopp, can you make dinner just for tonight? Sanji-kun, just sit down."

Nami gestured Usopp to the kitchen and urged Sanji to sit down. Sanji sat with his arms on the table and started to tap rhythmically. Few minutes later, he finally spoke. "…He always came back before sun sets…"

"Oh Sanji-kun, calm down! He's alright! If he gets surrounded by ruthless people, he still has fists. Don't worry! He's going to come back in perfectly normal state." She smiled trying to at least make Sanji smile. He didn't look up.

After Usopp's dinner was served, eaten, and cleaned everyone went to bed. Sanji looked outside the window. No sight of Zoro. _Where is he!?_ He thought to himself. He wanted to look for him, but Robin pulled him down and away from the door. "Cook-san. Go to sleep. You already had too much trouble." She smiled, "One of us is going to watch the ship and if we find him, we will wake you up." Sanji frowned and listened to Robin. She was one of those ladies that can_ really_ kill you if you don't behave. He went to the boy's bedroom, jumped on the hammock, and closed his eyes.

Morning came and the town was blooming with people. Light was shining into the Merry Go and woke Sanji up. Everyone woke up along with him and stared at the empty hammock in the boy's bedroom. Zoro did not come back.

Now Sanji was panicking. He dressed into his usual suit and tie as fast as possible and charged outside. Zoro never was _this _late before! The only words in Sanji's head were _Oh my god! Please be okay Zoro, please be okay!_ Everyone ran after him; they were also panicking. They didn't know what to do: find Zoro or calm Sanji down first. They took the first choice.

They all started to run for the ladder when they heard a squeak. They froze when they saw Zoro climbing up the ladder and hopping onto the deck. Sanji and the others were about to scream of worry and happiness but the state in which Zoro was in shocked them.

Zoro looked exhausted: his eyes were red and he yawned a couple of times. His shirt was half tucked in and half all hanging over his pants. His pants were unbuttoned and hung loose on his legs. He had red marks on some parts on his arms and fingers. Worst of all, he had something white on his cheek.

Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Sanji were staring at him in horror: Luffy and Chopper didn't get it. Sanji's eyes started to pour out with tears and ran back into the kitchen. Nami, Usopp, and Robin continued to stare at Zoro, realizing that Sanji was gone, and quickly ran after him. Luffy hopped next to Zoro and asked, "What'd you do!?"

The three were trying to think of anyways to comfort him, but it was no use. Sanji's tears couldn't stop flowing.

* * *

**After I wrote this, it made me cry. Wah! Crying over on my own story! Yeah, shocking discovery in the morning! **

**I will update the next one as quick as possible as this one. **

**Read this, review now.**


	4. In the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I know I say this on every chapter, but I don't own One Piece. I had a rough day at school today! Actually, my best friend had a rough day and it made me have a rough day too. So, this is why the story was uploaded late. I apologize to the readers that were anxious to read this.

* * *

**

Sanji finally stopped crying after few hours, but did not leave the boys bedroom. He remained and even locked the door to keep his distance from Zoro. Zoro, on the other hand, had to deal with his crew. Nami was the one who was yelling the most. "Where were you!? Sanji was worried about you all night long yesterday!"

"I was at Toki's house."

"Who is Toki!?"

"He was my friend who sailed out of my island before me. He sent me a letter and told me that he lived here. I was there the whole day."

"Why didn't you come back at the time that we were supposed to meet?"

"…" Zoro didn't answer after that.

Since Sanji didn't come out of the kitchen again, Usopp had to cook again. Sanji heard laughter and screaming outside and huddled into his blanket. _Why do you have to do this right on the day before my birthday Zoro!? _Sanji thought.

Zoro was sitting in his usual seat in the dining table eating the mysterious food that Usopp had made. At least it was edible. He was glancing over the bedroom from time to time. Luffy noticed this and laughed, "Oh, you're wondering why Sanji isn't coming out to eat huh? He's mad at you."

Dead silence.

Zoro blinked. "Was it because I came back late?" _Wow, such stupidity!_ Everyone thought.

Few hours later, everyone was getting ready to have a surprise party for Sanji. Robin and Nami bought flowers to decorate the dining table and the whole Merry Go, Chopper made loop string out of colorful papers, Usopp bought the pots that Sanji wanted out of his own wallet, and Luffy was sitting on a stool wondering what he should do. "Luffy, don't do anything! You'll ruin it." Nami hissed. Luffy puffed his cheeks and rocked the stool back and forth. Zoro was sitting on a wall that was next to a small window and gazed upon it. After they were done, they each took turns taking a shower and went to bed.

The ladies had their own bedroom, but the men had to sleep in the dining room because Sanji still locked the bedroom door. They pushed away the decorations and slept on the floor. "It's your fault Zoro…" Usopp muttered. Zoro shrugged and seconds later, he was snoring.

A full moon appeared and shone brightly on the Merry Go and woke Sanji up. He squinted and stared, wondering why his crew wasn't in their hammocks. _Oh, yeah…the lock._ He was about to go to sleep when he had the urge to go to the bathroom. He crawled out of bed and just as he was about to touch the doorknob, he heard someone snort and waking up on the other side of the door. _That snort! That can only be Zoro! What is he doing in the middle of the night?_ Sanji pressed his ear on the door to hear his foot steps tapping. He heard a door open and close with a click. Sanji dashed to the window and saw Zoro walking to the ladder. _Where's he going?_ He thought. Suddenly, Sanji saw Zoro smile and wave at something. After Zoro waved, Sanji saw him walk over to the ladder and started to climb down. Sanji ran to the other window to see who Zoro was meeting with.

There, on the dock, stood a tall man. In the moonlight Sanji could see him with straight, short brown hair, a slim body, and dressed casually. His right hand was behind his back; probably hiding something. _That freak looks just like me-just the height…_ He glared. Is that the guy Zoro had sex with!? Ew!! All of a sudden, Sanji had images of Zoro and that man, that is supposed to be called Toki, doing it. Sanji shivered violently and messed his hair up. Zoro ran up to him and the angle of where Zoro was standing was blocking Sanji's view. _I can't see Toki, or whatever he calls him!_ He screamed in his mind.

The windows of the Merry Go were very thick so Sanji can only see their mouth moving. He saw the man place one arm behind his head and blushed and Zoro was laughing. _What the heck are they talking about!? I wanna' hear!!!! _The man brought out hand that was hiding something and gave it to Zoro. Sanji barely saw what that man gave him; it was white. It seemed like the man was ready to leave for he waved at Zoro and walked off. Zoro waved and hid the object away from-whoever he thought that was looking-and climbed right back on the Merry Go. Zoro looked pleased.

Sanji was sitting on Luffy's hammock watching that whole scene. Sanji was furious._ He is cheating on me! I can't believe it!! After all those nasty remarks from him that I cheat on him and look what he's doing! I feel so stupid trusting him all the way until now! This is my worst birthday ever!!!!!!_ Sanji remained cross-legged on the hammock and finally decided. _Tomorrow, I'm going to break up with him.

* * *

_

**To be continued…**

**Sanji finally snapped. Of course! I would be snapped if someone you cared about so much started cheating on you! Such cruelty!!**

**Sorry it took so long. I'm working two stories at the same time. Next story should be updated next week. **

**Read it? Review now.**


	5. Is it a breakup?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**I was reading through my summary of this story yesterday and I realized I made a HUGE mistake. I went back and changed it right away. Sanji's birthday is on the 2nd, not the 3rd! I think I mistaken Nami's (July 3) birthday from Sanji's. **

**I apologize for this awful mistake and hope you will forgive me in turn of this chapter.

* * *

**

On the day of Sanji's birthday, Nami asked Zoro if he can take Sanji away from the ship so they can have time decorating the rest of the ship. "Out of all the people, why me?" Zoro asked, "I don't even know most of the island around here."

"Don't worry, just walk around in the village. You can do that right?"

"Yeah…but"

"Good. Just wander around and wait until I call you on the Dendenmushi (the phone that resembles a snail)." She handed him the Dendenmushi and he placed it in his haramaki.

As they were walking around the village, Sanji decided that he should get some answers and _then_ dump him. That way, there wouldn't be that harsh. "Uh…Zoro?"

"What?"

"Who's Toki?" Sanji saw Zoro's face twitch a little and sighed. "He's…my best friend-and a cook. He's a really good cook-er, well, not as good as you though…" Zoro noticed that Sanji was glaring at him so he stopped and looked at him directly in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"…nothing."

"Uh-huh. Really." Zoro stood up straight and looked away from him. "What are you angry about now!? I'm sorry that I didn't come back before dusk, I had stuff to do."

Sanji glared. "What stuff!?"

"Stuff…"

Sanji looked down at the ground. "…Why are you so mean to me?"

"!? Mean!? What are you talking about!?"

Sanji was furious. "What am I talking about!? I'm talking about why you are ignoring me for the past few days! You never even barged into the bedroom to comfort me!"

"It was locked!"

"Well, at least you can break it! You stupid _kuso_ macho idiot!"

"Ma…!!"

He felt the haramaki rumble and took out the Dendenmushi and answered it. "You can come back now you guys! It's ready!"

They came back around the afternoon because of Zoro's amazing 'lost' ability. When they came back, cheers and flowers welcomed them. Sanji was startled at first and gradually accepted the wonderful surprise. "Is this all to me-Nami-san?"Nami laughed but Usopp interrupted him. "Ahem! We helped too! Don't give all the credit to 'Nami-san.'"

The party first started off with dances and wild music. Some people who were there came around the Merry Go to dance and enjoy the fun with them, even though they didn't know what they were celebrating. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper did their famous 'chopsticks in their nose and mouth and dance like idiots.' dance. Robin was watching them and giggled every time the chopsticks broke and asked for a new one. Nami and Zoro had a drinking contest with some men and women that came on the ship. Of course, Sanji, was dancing with some girls he met the other day. As Sanji twirled to dance with the other lady, he noticed at the corner of his eye, Zoro was glaring at him_. Why is he glaring at me for!? He cheated on me first!? And, it's my birthday so I can do whatever I want!_ He glared back at Zoro and continued to dance.

At nighttime, the music stopped so the tired people got off the ship and left home. Luffy waved at some people and Sanji blew some girls kisses.

Since the only people on the Merry Go were the usually 7, they urged Sanji to open the gifts. Nami and Robin brought out the presents that were hidden and placed them on the table. Sanji opened them one by one. Nami gave him some new clothes and a nice pack of cigarettes. Sanji jumped and aimed for a hug but Nami swiftly dodged it.

Robin gave him cook books that were authored by famous chefs. "I thought this might be useful for you. I hope this will help."

"It will help me a lot! Thank you Robin-chan!" He lifted the books, which were kinda' heavy and placed them in a bookshelf.

Sanji loved Usopp's gift. It was the pots that Sanji asked for. His face gleamed with happiness. "Thanks Usopp! I never knew you would give me this!"

Usopp scratched his head. "Well, you wanted it really badly, so I bought it right out of my wallet. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!! This will help me a lot with-" glanced over to Luffy. "…Him."

Sanji received some sunglasses from Luffy and Chopper. The shades were wine-red and it had a nice black frame. "Chopper thought of the idea, and I bought it!" Luffy smiled.

"Thanks Luffy!" Sanji smiled back and put them on. "Wow! You look cool!!!" Luffy eyes twinkled brightly.

Lastly was Zoro. Sanji noticed that Zoro didn't have anything on the table; the presents were all gone. Sanji couldn't take it anymore. "Zoro, I didn't want to say this but we-" Zoro walked across the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and brought out a white box. He brought it back to the table and handed it to him. Everyone giggled when Sanji opened it and in it was cake covered with thick white frosting. On the cake was a chocolate banner that said, "Happy Birthday Sanji."

Sanji looked up slowly and saw that Zoro was blushing. "I couldn't tell you that I was at Toki's house to make a cake. Then it'll ruin everything." Sanji started, "Then, what about the red marks all over your arms? And the pants…?" Zoro chuckled and replied, "Well, the _first_ cake…it exploded all over me. I guess that's how I got the burnt marks…and the pants? Well, since batter was all over me, Toki's sister told me to take them off so she can wash them." He laughed. "The reason why it took almost the whole day to make this was because somehow, the cake got either burnt or exploded on us."

"…and the white thing on your face? Don't tell me that was-"

"Whip cream. Toki and I were splattering it all over the cake." Sanji sat there bewildered. _Zoro didn't cheat on me!? He knew my birthday and made a cake just for me!?_

"…So, what were you saying Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, what were you going to say?" Zoro questioned. "You said, 'I didn't want to say this but-.'" Sanji stared at Zoro and back at the cake. When he looked back at Zoro again, he laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "Ah, it's nothing! Thanks Zoro!"

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**Wow!! 5 chapters!! Wohoo!!! Finished!!!! Thank you all for reading this story! I'm glad I finished it with a happy ending. Yes, it was just a misunderstanding. **

**Next story, I'm thinking of it. **

**Read first, review now.**


End file.
